Electronic devices are both shrinking in size and including additional heat generating components. Dissipation of the heat generated by these components has become more important because they may make the device uncomfortable to hold or increase the temperature in a particular region within the device above an operable limit.
With respect to holding the devices, the external surface of the device can get quite warm, if not hot, to the touch. This problem can become acute in some devices, such as electronic devices, small mobile computers, servers and other computing and electronic devices where components are in close proximity to the external surface.
Conventionally, devices are cooled using vent systems in the external surface of the device. Alternative approaches or improvements may be advantageous due to the confined space, reduced weight, and decreased airflow within the device.